dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zamasu (Future)
) |rname = Zamasu (Mirai) |ename = Zamasu |debut = Episode 56 (Dragon Ball Super) Chapter 19 (Dragon Ball Super) |race = Core People |status = Deceased |residence = Kaiohshin World of the Tenth Universe (former) Zamasu's HideoutDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 59''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 21 |occupation = North Kaioh of the Tenth Universe (former) |jva = Shin-ichiro Miki |feva = James Marsters }} Zamasu was the Zamasu of the future Trunks's world. He was the North Kaioh of the Tenth Universe but later Zamasu allied with Goku-Black because of their ideals after he killed Gowasu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Epiosde 57 He is the secondary antagonist in "Future" Trunks Arc. Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, narrow eyes with gray irises, and a white mohawk. He wears a gray and yellow Kaiohshin coat, a long-sleeve, violet shirt, blue pants, a light blue obi sash, white boots, and orange earrings. Zamasu Artwork 2.png|Zamasu side artwork Zamasu Artwork 3.png|Zamasu artwork from behind Personality Relationships Goku-Black Son Goku Humans Abilities and Power Techniques * |Bukūjutsu|literal meaning "Dance in the Sky Technique"}}: Zamasu has been shown to use Bukuujutsu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 56''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 19 * |Shinretsuzan}}: Zamasu uses his energy to create a blade. This technique was first used against Trunks. * |Fujimi|literal meaning "Invulnerability"}}:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 ** |Saisei|literal meaning "Recovery"}}: Anime * |Shin Retsuha|literal meaning "Divine Split Wave"}}: Zamasu fires a Kikouha. This attack was first used against Son Goku and Trunks. ** |Shin Retsufuya|literal meaning "Divine Splitting Arrows"}}: Zamasu fires Shinretsuhas rapidly. This attack was first used against Goku. Manga * パワー|Kaifuku Pawā|literal meaning "Restoration power"}}:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 History Past "Future" Trunks Arc Anime When Goku-Black was charging a Chou Black Kamehameha to kill Son Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, Zamasu appeared and descended from the sky, saying he will not allow any unauthorized behavior. Zamasu then reminded Black that he promised he was able to kill Goku. Manga As Goku-Black was going to get defeated by Vegeta's Final Flash, Zamasu grabbed Black and placed him on top of a building. Zamasu healed Black, as it was one-step closer to Black's ultimate form. After Black recovered, Zamasu stated the Zero Humans Plan required the both of them. Zamasu was surprised seeing Goku and Vegeta, but then revealed he investigated the other parallel worlds with the Time Ring and stated besides the world Black originated, there was no threat to them. As he was putting away the Time Ring in its case, Zamasu stated all human life will be extinguished before he noticed a sixth Time Ring, meaning a new parallel world was created.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Zamasu and revealed to him and Black his past-self was killed by Beerus. Vegeta and Black then clashed. After Black overpowered Vegeta in their clash, Zamasu grinned as Black stated he abused the Saiyans' special ability to achieve latter transformations. After Black and Vegeta clashed again, Zamasu descended from the building to heal Black, helping him achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. After Black transformed, Zamasu speculated if a god surpassed Super Saiyan God, their hair becomes light pink rather than blue. He was then challenged by Goku, and Black was challenged by Vegeta. Zamasu and Goku charged at each other, and Goku attacked first by Zamasu dodged and attempted to hit Goku with his Shinretsuzan, but the latter dodged and struck Zamasu, sending him to crash. Zamasu then used telekinesis to fire several objects at Goku, but he dodged. A pole was fired at Goku, but he struck the pole and it impaled Zamasu. Goku then demanded Zamasu to use the world's Dragon Balls to wish the Earth back to normal. However, Zamasu removed the pole from his abdomen and revealed he destroyed the Dragon Balls and after his final wish to become immortal. Zamasu then took Goku's bag of senzu and destroyed them before he paralyzed the Saiyan before kicking him. After Black defeated Vegeta, Zamasu teleported to Black and told him to kill Trunks because he lost his usefulness. However, Trunks used Taiyouken, and he, along with Goku, Vegeta, and Mye were gone afterward. Shortly after, Zamasu asked Black if he could sense their energy but said the Saiyans' have hidden their presence but sensed the woman's energy. Zamasu held onto Black as he used Shunkanidou. After teleporting into the city, Zamasu and Black found them, but Zamasu did not think it felt right. Trunks suddenly stabbed Zamasu from behind before attacking Black. Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Zamasu and Goku-Black vs. Son Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta *Zamasu and Black vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks *Zamasu and Black vs. Trunks *Zamasu and Black vs. Goku and Vegeta References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaioh Category:Future Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:10th Universe Characters Category:Future Trunks Arc Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters